1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a data storage device and a controlling method thereof, and, more particularly, to a data storage device to shingle write and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a data storage device is a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). Recently, a hybrid data storage device including a plurality of data storage devices to increase a storage amount has been developed. The plurality of data storage devices may include a HDD.
A data storage device or a hybrid data storage device performs an access operation for writing or reading data on or from a storing medium according to a command of a host connected thereto. An access operation based on shingle write is also an access operation to a storing medium. According to shingle write, data is recorded while partially overlapping a neighboring track. That is, shingle write is data write technology of efficiently operating a storage space of a storing medium by partially overwriting a first track when writing is performed on a second track neighboring to the first track and partially overwriting the second track when writing is performed on a third track neighboring to the second track.
However, based on shingle write, when random write is performed on a storing medium or when data recorded on the storing medium is updated, rewrite of a neighboring track may occur according to a recording position of a Logical Block Address (LBA) included in a write command, thereby decreasing an access performance in the storing medium.